Digimorphs
by Coon
Summary: This is sort of a cross between Digimon and Animorphs, except Animorphs is never mentioned just the idea of morphing is used. All original characters are used, except for the Digimon, of course. This story is still in the beginning at the moment.


Allie looked around unsure of what to do. They had only been in the Digital World for seven hours, and already the 'gang' had divided. The argument had basically been over whether they try to save the Digital World, and go along with the idea that Digimon were real, or whether the group try to find the quickest way back to the real world. Honestly, she thought it was stupid to try and find a way back to the real world when they didn't know how they got to the Digital World in the first place. But choosing that 'side' would only create enemies, and Allie did not want to make anyone upset with her.

It was a beautiful day in the Digital World – not a day for arguing at all. More like a day set for miracles. Allie looked into the sky, and closed her eyes, wishing everyone would just get along. She knew her wish wouldn't come true, but the sun's warm light on her face, and the windless air made her want to hope everything would turn out alright. She heard her name called, and was pulled out of her thoughts. She opened her eyes again and heard Odette's voice: "Come on, Allie. Lets go."

Odette looked furiously at Lewis and Will with her beautiful green eyes, then turned to Jacob and walked away, angrily. She was good at being angry; it helped her get her way… most of the time. Odette's long red hair was flowing down past her shoulders. She had been brought to the Digital World wearing light blue jeans, and a small shirt that had a picture of two kittens in a basket printed on it.

Jacob, who was walking away with Odette looked back, and then looked at Odette. He looked as furious as possible. He stopped when Odette moved back, and in his black baggy pants, and black hooded sweater, he looked for a minute as if he might hurt Allie, but thought better of it. When Odette looked back at Allie she didn't seem to notice Jacob, "Allie! Lets go!" Allie silently shook her head no. A couple tears started to stream from her eyes, down her cheeks, and she looked down, so she didn't have to watch anyone stare at her. She could already feel everybody's eyes on her, and it didn't help her at all. Wearing a baggy tan hooded sweater over a t-shirt, which went with tennis shoes and a pair of dark blue jeans, Allie stood, shaking, and not daring to look up. Something must have happened that she missed, because two minutes later Allie felt a gentle hand on her shoulder from behind her. She wiped her tears away with her sleeve, which she wouldn't have done if she knew what she was doing. But she stood up straight again, and looked around. Odette and Jacob were gone, already lost from sight because of all the trees in the forest.

She looked behind her. Lewis took his hand off her shoulder and smiled. He seemed so calm, despite the argument that had happened mainly between him and Odette. He had been transported to the Digital World wearing black jeans and red t-shirt with a Nike logo on it. He had on tennis shoes, and his black hair was a little messy.

Will, who was looking at the sky now, sighed. "It might rain soon – if the weather here is anything like it is on Earth." He was wearing a pair of large cargo shorts, and a t-shirt with a bulldog's picture on it. He seemed friendly enough, but Allie had been scared of him when he backed up Lewis while disagreeing with Odette.

Allie smiled at Lewis, but was sure he didn't see it because he turned around so fast at what Will said about the weather. Lewis and Allie both also looked up at the sky. But the Gotsumon, who had bee quiet during the argument laughed a little bit, "It won't rain for a couple more hours. We're okay for now."

"So… What do we do to save the Digital Word, Gotsumon?" Lewis didn't seem excited or disappointed. Rather, he sounded like someone who had just been handed an assignment by his teacher, and wanted some more instructions on it. Gotsumon smiled and looked directly into Allie's eyes which still showed traces of her crying only minutes earlier, "You'll love the part I left out, Allie."

"What?" Allie looked confused as Will and Lewis looked at her. Gotsumon went on, "I said you'll love the part I left out when I told you about the Digital World." And without another word, he walked behind a tree and picked up a little red bag that had been sitting there, undiscovered and unseen until this moment. All three humans watched the bag carefully, and Gotsumon opened it carefully and poured the contents into his hand. The three watched as five little red beans fell into his hand. "These will help you."

Gotsumon put two back into the little bag, and then held out his hand, making it obvious that there was one red bean for each of the Digidestind. Lewis took one, then Will, then Allie. Gotsumon smiled, "Swallow them." Allie looked a little scared, and thought it was a joke at first. But Lewis put his in his mouth and without chewing, he swallowed. Will and Allie followed Lewis's lead, and Allie knew why Lewis had not chewed. The bean smelt horrible, and as soon as it got near her mouth she felt like throwing up. She swallowed it as quickly as she could, and the feeling of throwing up was suddenly gone.

Wondering what to do next, Lewis looked around, as if wondering what difference the bean had made, "Nothing happened, Gotsumon." Gotsumon laughed, "Don't worry, it worked. Now we just need to find some other Digimon."

Now wondering if Gotsumon was completely crazy, the three followed him silently. They soon came across clearing in the forest. "Penguinmon, come down!" Gotsumon called to the trees. A small purple Digimon with white designs in the fur, and yellow feet along with a yellow and purple beak hopped out of a tree, and landed neat Gotsumon, "Penguinmon will be the first Digimon Allie gets." Allie looked confused, "What do you mean, I 'get' him?" Penguinmon gave a bright smile, "I'm a her. And I'd be very happy to help the Digidestind!" Gotsumon smiled, "Allie, go over to Penguinmon and touch her head. Then focus on how she looks. The colors, and texture, everything. Just keep thinking about how Penguinmon looks."

Lewis and Will watched curiously as Allie walked towards the Penguinmon. She looked down at it, then gently put her hand on it's head. She then looked art Penguinmon, and keep thinking about how she looked. Gotsumon stayed back, but told Allie to close her eyes. She did, and kept focusing on how Penguinmon looked and felt, soon she could not feel Penguinmon anymore. She opened her eyes surprised, and looked down. Penguinmon was now sleeping.

Gotsumon smiled, "Don't worry, she's a little weak then the others. Now, DigiDestind. I have given all of you the power Allie just used."

Lewis laughed, "We have the power to put Digimon to sleep? How is that supposed to help anything? We threaten for the evil Digimon to surrender or we make them sleep?"

Gotsumon's face was now showing a huge grin. "Allie, why don't you focus on Penguinmon a little more. Pretend you are Penguinmon. Think about everything you thought about when you made her go to sleep."

Allie closed her eyes, and began to focus, when suddenly she heard Lewis gasp and Will let out a short scream. She opened her eyes and looked around, "What?" She didn't notice anything different. Gotsumon waved his hand, "Keep focusing, Allie." Allie nodded, but as she did she caught a glimpse of her hand. She only had three fingers now, and they were colored red, and patterns of bird feathers on them. She looked at her arm, and palm and they were purple. She then looked down at her feet, which were ripping through her shoes – though she didn't feel it. Her feet were huge, and yellow with three red toes. She looked horrified, and began to panic. She moved a foot, but fell over and onto the ground.

Gotsumon shook his head, "Keep focusing, Allie! Make the transformation all the way! Keep thinking about Penguinmon." Not knowing what else she could possibly do, she closed her eyes, and kept focusing. She thought and thought until she heard Will speak, "Awesome!". His former terror was now amazement. Lewis walked over to Allie, who was now a Penguinmon. Her pants had slid off, and her shoes were ruined. But her shirt and hooded sweater were still hanging over her short Rookie Digimon body. She looked up at Lewis, and smiled. He walked closer, and knelt down, "Allie?"

Allie nodded, "I'm a Digimon now! Awesome!" She gasped at the sound of her voice. She sounded just like Penguinmon had. Lewis laughed a little bit, "Did it hurt, Allie?" She shook her head 'no' and tried to walk, but fell over. She looked up at Lewis, "Can you help me with this?" She tried to grab her shirt, but with no thumbs she failed miserably. Lewis smiled at her, and nodded. He pulled the shirt and hooded sweater over her head, and dropped them on the ground next to her. She tried to walk again, and decided it was easier to walk with her feet pointing outward, rather then straight. She laughed at herself as Lewis turned to Gotsumon, "Can she change back?"

Gotsumon nodded, "She has to turn back. In two hours time, she will be forced back into her original shape – as a human. But she can change back to herself anytime she likes." He looked directly into Allie's small red Penguinmon eyes, "But I wouldn't recommend it. Your clothing fell off. However, skintight clothing has been formed on your original body. You will be a little… Revealing in the 'clothing' on you when you change back. I would recommend that you all stay in Digimon form most of the time. It will help you to stay undercover in the Digital World, and it will help you from, well, from being embarrassed to be looked at by each other. I understand you humans like clothing to cover you up? I think that was right…"

Lewis nodded, "So, do Will and I get to become Penguinmon as well?" Gotsumon shook his head, "No, no. Of course not! You two get completely different morphs. I just wanted Allie to go first. I knew she would appreciate it." He smiled at Allie before snapping his fingers, and two more Digimon came down from the trees. One being a Tentomon and the other being a Wormmon.

Lewis, the Tentomon is yours – the flying bug–looking one. And Will, you get the Wormmon." Lewis nodded, looking very confident. He walked to the Tentomon and placed his hand gently on the Digimon's wing, and began to focus – just as Allie had been instructed to do with Penguinmon. Tentomon soon felt very tired, but managed to shake the sleep away. He stayed awake long enough to see his twin – Lewis as his Tentomon morph.

It was actually very disturbing to watch anyone morph. Weird shapes overcame the body. In Lewis' case, he had grown full Tentomon wings before he even shrunk, or any other part of his changed at all. And Will who was now morphing to Wormmon had shrunk to one third his size before any features of Wormmon had begun to take over his human body.

Lewis and Will first ripped their shirts off of their Digimon bodies before trying to walk. For Will it was easy, but Lewis's new body was a little more hard for him to make walk. Making Tentomon fly was a lot easier, and Lewis flew onto a branch on a nearby tree, watching everyone below. "This is awesome," he said, and was a little confused by the voice that came out of his mouth, just as Allie had been.

Will moved a little bit, "I'm so slow…" He looked around, a little disappointed in his morph. Gotsumon laughed, and smiled at the three DigiDestind, "Remember, you can't get new morphs while in a morph. In other words, you have to be human in order to get another Digimon morph. And you can only morph Digimon. You'll have to get stronger morphs on your own. My time is running out; I was only given enough life to help you get started – I'm not a real Digimon. Rather, a DigiDestind 'helper,' I guess you could say. Now get going! You'll need more morphs if you'll have any hope to beat any evil Digimon. Remember this: The Digimon in charge – The Master of Evil – has a castle in the sky that is constantly moving. You must destroy the castle. Bring it down." Gotsumon looked at the three Rookie Digimon who were the DigiDestind with a look of confidence on his face, "You can do it. Good luck." And without another word, Gotsumon took the bag, which still had two beans inside it. He placed it on the ground in front of him, then put his arms in the air and vanished in a bunch of pixel-like dots that floated into the air and vanished slowly.


End file.
